Cooking up Romance
by Flipzfish
Summary: Lucy is baking cookies for the bake sale Mira is having and Natsu is determined to get some no matter the cost. Just plain fluff. NaLu.


**Cooking up Romance**

 _1 cup white sugar_

Lucy knew as soon as she started cooking that she would be batting away his hands. She had lived with him long enough to know that whenever cookies were being baked, she would always have to give up a spoonful or two of dough to him. But not this time. This time, she had promised Mira that she would bring down cookies to the bar to help with the bake sale they were having. She was trying to raise money to do some renovations on the run down place.

 _1 cup brown sugar, lightly packed_

As she pulled out the mixer from one of the lower cabinets, she braced herself for his entry. It was as if he had a sixth sense that knew the exact moment she was going to start baking.

"What are you making Luce?" Right on time. Like she said, he had a sixth sense for it.

"Nothing for you."

"But it looks like you're going to make cookies," he whined, depositing himself onto one of the counter stools to watch her.

"That's because I am. Just not for you," she responded, pulling her hair up into a ponytail before retrieving the sugars from the pantry.

 _2 cups butter, unsalted_

She carefully poured a leveled off cup of sugar into the mixing bowl. "But why?" he snivelled, burrowing his head onto the pillow of his arms on the counter.

"I'll make you some tomorrow, I just don't have time today."

"Why can't I just have some of the ones you're making now?"

"Because these aren't for you," she said, pouring another cup of sugar into the bowl. With it she added the butter and started the mixer.

She knew what was coming. Phase one: The Guilt trip.

"But didn't I make you breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"I made you eggs this morning because your attempt caught fire and I spent an hour scrubbing at the pan," she replied, cracking two eggs into the spinning bowl.

 _2 eggs_

"But the thought was there. Doesn't that count?"

"Of course it does. I'll make you some tomorrow."

Natsu groaned, and slumped his head back down. "But that's so far away."

"Just be patient."

"But Luuuuuce."

"No."

Next in Natsu's plan, Phase two: Begging.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He pleaded.

"I said no," Lucy responded, pulling another bowl down from the cupboard.

 _4 cups flour_

"I'll do whatever you want. Please, just a small little tiny baby taste. Please?"

"Tomorrow Natsu."

"I'll clean the bathroom," he declared. Onto phase three: bargaining.

"Like I asked you to do two days ago? It's already done," Lucy snapped, scooping the flour into the bowl.

"I'll vacuum the floors."

"I did that yesterday."

"I'll do the laundry," he tried, watching as she mixed some other ingredients in with the flour.

"Do you even know how to use the machine? I'll make you some tomorrow. I promise."

 _2 teaspoons baking powder_

He watched as she slowly poured the flour mixture in with the sugar and butter. Once she was done, she turned to preheat the oven, and he made his move.

"Natsu Dragneel, keep that hand to yourself or I will remove it from your body," Lucy snapped without turning around. He retreated without his treasure.

There was still one thing left he could try.

 _A pinch of salt_

He heaved himself from his seat and made his way behind her as she began to scoop the chocolate chips into the mixture. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek nestled against her neck. They just stood there swaying, as she gently folded the dough.

"Hmmm," she sighed.

This was his last stage- stage four: seduction.

He breathed against her ear, and the warm air made her shiver as he followed the path of his breath with his tongue, caressing the shell of her ear.

 _Generous helping of chocolate chips_

As he took her soft lobe between his lips, he began to move his hands. He pulled at her shirt, untucking it and played with the smooth planes of her stomach. His fingertips barely dragging along her skin. They danced their way up, to just below her breasts, and down to the waistline of her pants. Up and down. Up and down.

Turning his head, he started to kiss down her neck and she stopped pretending she was still baking to lean into his touch. She tilted her head to give him access as he sucked at her pulse before continuing down until he was kissing the junction of her neck and collarbone.

She turned in his grasp and his hands found the small of her back and her hands cupped either side of his face. She pulled him closer to her, until their lips were brushing against each others. Her tongue darted past those luscious pillows of hers and drew a wet stroke across his bottom lip. Closing the rest of the distance between them, he pressed their mouths together, sucking her teasing tongue deep into his mouth. They played with one another. First in his mouth then in hers. Nipping and sucking, hands pulling at hair and tugging at shirts.

She looked him in the eye when she pulled away, a dazed smile on her face, breath coming in pants. Her cheeks were flushed as he brought his hand up to cup her chin, slowly bringing their lips back together. This kiss sweeter, slower. "You're still not getting any cookies." She breathed against his mouth, before connecting their lips again and swallowing his groan.


End file.
